Manny-Liberty Friendship
The friendship between Manny Santos and Liberty Van Zandt. Friendship History Season 1 The two are first seen together in''' Family Politics, along with Emma, Toby, and J.T. Season 2 In 'Relax, '''Liberty is the manager of the girls' hockey team, which Manny is on. When Manny is injured, Liberty insists that she continues to play which causes a small conflict. Manny along with the other players soon forgive Liberty for her demanding way of leadership. Season 3 In 'Our House 'Liberty sets Manny up with J.T. Season 4 In 'Mercy Street 'Liberty invites Manny, J.T and Toby over to her place for a beginning of the year hot tub party. They are shown clinging their drinks together for high hopes and a drama free school year and Manny brings up Emma and Liberty calls Emma a backstabber and is still mad from when she was jealous of her and Chris. They are then shown shocked when Danny pulls down J.T.'s swim trunks. Manny tells Liberty that her relationship with J.T. isn't working out so well and Liberty asks if she wants to break up and Manny unsurely says maybe. They are then shown in the washroom as Emma brags about hanging out with Paige in an attempt to make them jealous. Season 5 In 'Foolin', Manny, Liberty, Emma, J.T., and Toby all go out to see a movie together. After J.T. makes a job about his and Liberty's sex life to Toby, Liberty overhears and dumps soda down J.T.'s pants. Manny is in the background, surprised. Later, Emma, Manny, and Toby are staring at J.T. and Liberty talking to the police officers while in class. In High Fidelity (1), Liberty criticizes Manny's play, saying it is a "mess" and historically inaccurate. Manny tells her that she is an actress and it is being creative. After Manny gets into a fight with Darcy, Liberty is shown laughing. Season 6 In Rock This Town, Manny convinces Liberty to let her throw her a birthday party, which is really a party to help Manny get over her recent break-up with Craig Manning. Manny goes to a lot of trouble to help set Liberty up with Damian Hayes, but he is more interested in Manny instead. Later, at the hospital, after J.T. was killed, Manny, Emma, and Toby all hug Liberty, who is in shock about hearing the news of his death. In The Bitterest Pill, Manny and Emma are worried about how Liberty is handling J.T.'s death. Manny convinces Toby to not tell Liberty right away that J.T. was still in love with her. Season 7 In We Got The Beat, 'Liberty is at Manny's Philippine Debut. In 'Don't Stop Believin', Manny hugs Liberty after it is announced that she is valedictorian. In We Built This City, Manny, Liberty, and Emma have an all girls + Toby hug before the prom when they realize they're all going their separate ways soon. At the prom, Manny notices Liberty and Damian sneaking off to be alone, which she later confronts Liberty about at the pool. She tells Liberty to wait to tell Emma that she cheated with her boyfriend, as to not ruin the best night of Emma's life, but Toby reveals the secret instead since Damian was bragging about it to him. Manny, Emma, and Toby do not forgive Liberty until she breaks down crying in her graduation speech about how special friends are for the journey together. They all reconcile, and place a graduation hat by J.T.'s memorial at the school. Season 8 In Uptown Girl (1), Manny, Liberty, and Emma arrive to Smithdale University with each other, excited for the beginning of a new point in their lives. Manny and Emma were supposed to room together, though there was a mix up in the housing arrangement, and Liberty and Manny were assigned rooms on the same floor, while Emma was not. Feeling left out, Emma went back to housing and changed the rooms, without asking Manny and Liberty's opinion on the matter, and got it so the three were roommates along with Kelly. Manny and Liberty were upset with the change since Emma didn't consider their feelings in the matter, but they get used to the change. In Uptown Girl (2), Emma began to feel lonely because Manny and Liberty were off, busy with new activities, while she just hung around their dorm room. Kelly convinced her to put herelf out their to new money, and the two squirt Manny and Liberty with water guns when they were on their way to apologize to Emma for making a big deal about the room change. In Didn't We Almost Have It All, 'Liberty is all set to join her mother's sorority, but when a new sorority approaches her with more options but higher prospects, she tries to prove to everyone that she can handle the party lifestyle.Manny and Emma tell Liberty that she should still be herself and shouldn't change for the sorority. After drinking too much one night, Liberty and her new friends go streaking through campus. The next day, Liberty wakes up in a hospital due to alcohol poisoning and had to have her stomach pumped. Manny shows her a picture of her and her friends streaking through campus in the newspaper. In 'Touch of Grey,When Emma was passing around the pot brownies for the floor olympics, Emma was all high and Manny and Liberty were worried. They sat her down and told her that marijuana isn't good she just laughed and ran off. Season 9 In '''Degrassi Takes Manhattan, '''Manny and Liberty attend Emma and Spinner's wedding. Trivia *They were both pregnant at one point, though Manny had an abortion. *They both had relationships with J.T. Yorke and Damian Hayes. *They were both friends with Emma Nelson and Toby Isaacs. *Both made their last appearcnce in Degrassi Takes Manhattan. *Manny was the first one to find out about Liberty's affair with Damian. *Both girls reveal themselves on camera: Manny took her shirt off while Peter was filming her and Liberty went streking while being snapshot. Both were also intoxicated during those moments. *Toby had a crush on both girls though they didn't return the feelingss. Gallery 4534s.png 43fj.jpg 53re.jpg 64645.jpg 3334.jpg 89897.jpg 64ytyt.jpg 78979.jpg image1hhh.jpg image17h.jpg tumblr_l6uuvrGGif1qc8lhko1_400.jpg Liberty-toby-manny-emma-degrassi-liberty-van-zandt-16115244-499-308.jpg 105 Parents Day 018.jpg Degrassi the next generation season 8.jpg TMBA1.07.jpg 1786785.jpg Degrassi Season 4.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 071.jpg 18 .jpg 777332.jpg 217 001.jpg tumblr_m5zv8hRokO1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m5zvb3RGqc1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m5zvhtH1ku1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lvozre8bHj1qc1tpr.jpg uijio.jpg 7676.PNG Tumblr mgfd0zDWpw1r5uoxco1 500.jpg Category:Friendships Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Interactions Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 9